Shades of Life
by elliot.the.wizard
Summary: In a world where you see everything in black and white until you meet your fated, will colour ever come to those that need it most?


**So this is a really weird soulmates fic that I tried to write. Please tell me if it's okay?**

Colour was such a whimsical idea. Bright, happy and completely absent from the large majority of the population . They all lived in a monochrome world, lacking that commonplace thing. They live in realm of blacks and whites and greys, a world of sharp edges and drooping flowers. Of grey houses and grey trees and a constant grey sky. There were a few, the lucky few, who could see the world as it truly was. They could see the sapphire sky and the emerald trees and the delightful shades of the flora. These people, the minority, had met there other half. There soulmate.

Magnus

Despite the limited spectrum, Magnus Bane spent no little amount of time on his appearance. A little bit of silk here, some silver glitter there. After nearly eight hundred years living in a lacking world, he had learned to cope with what he had. In his long life, he had never had the pleasure of meeting his fated, and retained little hope of that day ever coming. He lived a life of many lovers, but had never truly found love.

All his friends had found the fated, and he pretended that it didn't bother him. He was fine sleeping around and throwing parties to his hearts content. He was okay with seeing his life long friends loving and living a life of colour and happiness. He didn't care.

Oh, but he did. He cared so much. It hurt so much. He was alone, loveless, worthless. He didn't deserve love, with his dark history and terrible heritage. His silver eyes slit, showing how much of a demon he really was. His friends had told him he had golden eyes. They had told him that there were little flecks of green in them. They had told him that he had honey skin and raven hair and an impeccable fashion sense. But none of this meant anything to him. It was all just words. Words, and no meaning.

Alec

That little curly haired girl pissed the hell out of Alec. With her freckled white skin and innocent looking eyes, she had wormed her way right into there family. That little curly haired girl. Clary. Jace's soulmate. Jace told him that she had fiery red hair and spring green eyes.

That's the problem with those with soulmates. That expect those still living in the dark understand what they are saying, what they mean. She was grey, he was grey, everything was grey. And it always would be. After all, who could love him? He was nothing. Pale skin, dark hair, obismal fashion sense. What was there to love?

Magnus

Today was one of those days where you just need to remind yourself that, there are some good things in the world. Example: alcohol and parties. Magnus decided on, a whim, that one of his famous parties was due. Grabbing himself a glass of pre-party booze, he clicked his fingers, sending elaborate invites to his wide circle of acquaintances.

Looking 'round his lavish loft, he clapped his hands pretentiously, clearing the room of all furniture and 'adapting' his kitchen into a bar. Pleased, he walked into his bedroom to get ready.

Alec

"Come on Alec. We've got to go to the party!" The fair haired man whined to his parabatai. "It's the best chance we have at retrieving Clary's memories!"

"Right, 'cause all we care about anymore is Clary this and Clary that!" Alec snapped in reply, instantly regretting it as he did so. Jace's shaded face looked stricken, his silver eyes wide. "Fine." he said dryly. "We'll visit the warlock."

20 minutes later

"Come on Alec! You've got to let me help you get ready!" Isabelle made her pouty face and Alec, being the weak willed person he was, gave in pretty quickly.

"Fine Izzy. But only a little bit." As soon as the words left my mouth, a devious grin formed on her perfect face, making Alec regret having agrees. After that she pretty much tied him down, adding all kinds of crap into his hair and even managing to get makeup on him! After she forced him into her chosen outfit, Jace walked.

Alec hid his face as his brother walked in, though for no reason. As soon as Jace saw him he whistled. Alec snorted, glaring at them. For all he knew, Izzy could have coloured his face in pink sparkles and given him bright green hair. He just couldn't tell. Both of them had met there soulmates, and he never heard the end of it.

He followed being the two of them, along with the little girl and her geeky friend. Solomon, was it? Aka, Izzy's soulmate. Feeling like the fifth wheel, he kept his head down and prayed to the angel that Izzy hadn't painted his face rainbow.

Magnus

His loft was starting to fill up, but so far nobody had caught his eye. He could tell the large majority of his guests had but time into their outfits. Although, he could only appreciate half of it. Then there were the spare few, mainly werewolves, who looked like they live in a dumpster. Shaking his head, he went to grab another drink before approaching and mildly attractive seelie and trying to start a conversation. His doorbell squealed, causing him to roll his eyes and send a semi-apologetic glance at the fairy before walking towards the source of the sound.

Alec

They stood patiently waiting by the front of the black door, Jace tapping his foot away and Clary clinging onto him, leaving a tether disappointed looking Shawn. Alec bit back his smirk, finding the whole situation ridiculous.

They all straighted at the sound of approaching footsteps, though Alec kept his eyes trained on the ground.

Magnus

He walked up to the door, taking his own sweet time. They were his guests, he was allowed to keep them waiting. He pulled open the door with a grand flourish, squinting at what he saw.

"Shadowhunters. I don't recall inviting you." he said, keeping his tone monotonous. There want a small curly haired girl, a pale skinned, glasses wearing teenager, a confident light haired boy he immediately disliked, a beautiful woman of much shape and one more guest. The man kept his head facing downwards, only revealing his messy black locks.

When he spoke, the last man lifted his head and Magnus' world changed forever.

Alec

He looked up nervously at the man they had greatest the oh so nicely. He looked into the man's eyes. His beautiful, slit, green eyes. Alec's flew wide open, and he stumbled back on the stairs. Izzy looked behind, startled, but Alec couldn't care less. His head was whipping around, taking the red brick of the building, the gold of Jace's hair and the finger of his counterpart. It was too much to take in, his head started spinning, and he fell. Or at least, he would have.

Magnus

He looked at the boys beautiful chiseled features, shaken by his perfection. Suddenly he stumbled, leaning against the door frame for support. His eyes cleared, and he looked back to see the boy falling. Quicker them he should have been able to move after such an experience, he caught the boy in his arms, ignoring the gaping faces of all the observers.

The man righted himself after a second, a flush on his cheeks. Magnus looked again at the man. Skin at pale as snow, hair as black as ebony and eyes the colour of the sky. But not the grey sky that Magnus had seen his whole life. No, this man's eyes were a shining, wondrous, blue.

 **Soooo... Is it okay? *nervously smiles***


End file.
